


Two times Dean saw his wings and the one time he didn't want to

by faked_my_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Dean has seen Castiel's wings exactly three times, in three different ways. Each time was spread out in years and at different stages of their relationship.





	Two times Dean saw his wings and the one time he didn't want to

The first time it happened it was in a barn. Dean and Bobby had used many cans of spray paint to mark each wall with every marking that they could thing of to protect them from what ever may come through the door. The metal slabs on the roof had started rocking and creating loud noises. The two took this as a sign and picked up their guns. One by one, the lights went out sending sparks flying as a man walked into the barn. They started shooting at the trench coat man and they hit him every time, but the bullets had no effect on him. Instead he kept his chin up and looked straight at them as he got closer. Dean put his gun down and grabbed a knife as he got closer to them. They stared each other down as they started circling each other.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with his face stone cold.

"I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he said with a gravelly voice. His forehead crinkled like he was talked to a friend he missed.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean said not letting down his guard and Castiel's lips toyed with a smile as he didn't understand the concept of sarcasm. Dean lunged at him with the blade and sank it down into his chest. Realizing that it had no effect like the bullets, Dean dropped his tense face and stepped back confused. He looked down at the blade in his chest then back up at Dean with a unreadable face as he pulled the blade out and dropped it to the ground. Dean looked back at Bobby who jumped into action by swinging the crow bar that he had been holding. Castiel reached back and grabbed the crow bar without taking his eyes off of Dean. He turned around and pressed two fingers to Bobby's forehead making him lower to the ground as he was put into deep sleep. Dean looked down at Bobby with concern on his face before looking sternly at Castiel.

"We need to talk, Dean," he looked down at Bobby, "alone." Castiel slowly walked over to the table with all their supplies on it and he started flipping through a book. Dean quickly dashed to Bobby and knelt on the ground as he checked to see if he was alright. He made sure that everything was fine before he turned back to Castiel.

'What the hell are you?' he thought.

"Your friend is alright," Castiel said without looking up as he sat on the edge of the table.

"Who are you," Dean barked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?" Castiel looked up slowly.

"I'm an angel of the lord," he said and Dean pushed himself up off the ground.

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing," he said skeptically.

"This is your problem, Dean," Castiel said as he stood in front of him and looked him straight in the eye with a stern face. "You have no faith." The sound of lightning boomed through the room as a light was shined down. Dean watched and his eyes grew big as two black wings flashed out on the wall and the ceiling behind him taking up all the space. The black shadow had intense details with full, long feathers poking out like a bird's. Dean tried to take in every part of it, but as soon as they appeared they were gone again leaving Dean in shock. Castiel stared at him and he slowly nodded as he accepted the truth.

The second time it happened Cas had gotten his grace back. Dean grabbed his shoulder and shook it a little to show that he was happy to have him back. He turned and when he looked back he noticed a pained expression on his face.

"Cas?" Dean said as he looked at him him with his head tilted down. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder with care.

"My wings, they are badly damaged," Cas said looking at Dean with his eyebrows pinched together in pain. It was quiet for a moment as they stared at each other.

"Come on," Dean grabbed his wrist, "let's go get that taken care of." Cas looked down at their hands as he slowly nodded. They started walking away from the group to the bathroom when Sam cleared his throat. Dean stopped and looked back at him.

"We're going to go pick up dinner," Sam said as he looked at Charlie. She looked at him confused before nodding her head.

"Oh, yeah, burgers. We're going to get pick up burgers," she said smiling at Dean who gave them a deadpan face. Sam grabbed the keys from the table and they started jogging up the stairs.

"I swear to God-"

"I won't ruin the car," Sam sighed before they are both out of the bunker. Dean grabbed Cas' hand firmly, but not in a mean way. He walked them to the bathroom where he closed the door behind them before turning towards him.

"Alright, coat," he said and Cas bent his arm back, but his hissed in pain. "Alright, alright," Dean walked around him and carefully took his trench coat off of him. He hung it on the hook on the back of the door and took off his suit jacket. He turned and folded it as he set it on the toilet lid. Cas unbuttoned his white shirt, but stopped as he took a deep breath before turning back to Dean with it hanging on his body.

"Dean, seeing an angel's true form can be dangerous for humans," he said looking up at him.

"It's just your wings, I'll be okay. Besides I have seen them before," Dean said as he focused on him.

"That was just a shadow," he said as he sighed knowing that it was useless.

Cas hesitates for a moment before he slid off of his shirt and turned around. Slowly his wings unfolded from behind him and spread out in the bathroom as it bumped into the walls. It's completely silent as Dean stared at them with parted and his eyes big.

"Are they bad?" Cas asked as he looked over his shoulder. His wings that were once full and beautiful were now broken and small. Giant groups of feathers were missing in many places making the wings look thin. There were cuts scattered on the top part of the wings where the feathers were attached. Then on his back where his wings come out of his skin are dried blood and his skin is just red.

"No, no. It's okay, you're okay," Dean assured him as he gently sat his hand on his shoulder. "Come on." Cas slowly folds them up as his face showed the pain and he turned around. "Are you able to take a shower?" Cas nodded his head, but Dean could see how exhausted and hurt he was. "Okay," he picked up his hand and pulled him towards him. He let go of his hand and wrapped a careful arm around him.

He held him protectively as he walked him toward the toilet and sat him down on it. He turned on the water to the bath and started filling the tub. He sat on the edge feeling the water for the right temperature. He looked back and saw him with his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. Dean stood up and walked to him before kneeling down again. He picked up his right foot and took off his shoe and sock before doing the same to the other foot. He turned off the tub and looked back at Cas. Hesitantly, and gently, he sat his hand on his cheek making him open his eyes and look up.

"Time to get in the tub," he said gently.

He helped him up and slightly blushed when he took off the rest of his clothes. He held his hand as he helped him step into the water and to sit down. He stared at the wings thinking about how he was going to do it as he took off his coat. He knelt on the ground behind him and started washing off his wings. He laid a towel on the ground to catch the dripping water because the wings didn't fit in the tub area. He was careful with the wings. He used just water to rinse them off, but it seemed to work. He washed the top of the wing, stopping at the parts that stung Cas. He gently washed and spread out what was left of the smaller feathers on top, much to Cas' delight. Then he washed the larger ones. It was silent except for the noise of the water moving around when Dean dipped the rag. By the time he was done with both wings the yellow rag was turned brown. He threw the dirty one in the sink and got a new one before going back to his uncomfortable position.

"Can you lean forward a little," he said to Cas who was half out of it. He lazily obeyed and leaned forward a little making it easier for Dean to wash his back. "Now, this might hurt.... a lot." He started washing the dried blood on his back as he forced himself not to wonder how it got there. After the blood was washed away his back still looked back. It was all red with blisters and scabs. He was slow and gentle when it came to his back. He stared at it as he slowly sat his hand on it.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

Cas leaned back against as he reached for his hand. Dean gave it to him and he wrapped him arms around him. They sat like that for a moment. Dean leaned against his back with his arms wrapped around him. At that moment he didn't care that he was naked, he didn't care what it meant. He just needed to hold. Cas leaned forward again as the pain got too unbearable. Dean slid his hands up to each of his shoulders as he planted a small kiss between his shoulder blades. He let go and started washing every part that he reach. As he washed him everything was silent again. Cas was dazed in pain and relaxation and Dean was thinking about. He thinks about everything he's been through. From going down to hell to pull him out to losing his grace. His forehead was crinkled and he was staring at him intensly. He opened his mouth to talk, but the words were hard to say. So he didn't say anything at all. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on the back of his shoulder. He held him without actually holding him. Cas leaned his head back to rest it on top of his.

"Lets get you out of the cold water," he said quietly to Cas. He moved his head and nodded a little in response. Dean carefully let go and stood up before helping Cas up and wrapping a towel around him. He sat him down on the toilet again as he unplugged the tub.

"You know you didn't have to do this. I can heal myself," Cas said without looking up. Dean stopped as he looked up at him with the wash cloth in his hand. His pinched his eyebrows together and looked back down at it.

"I know." He paused, "I wanted to." He stood up and tossed the rag into the sink with the other one. "Besides, I bet you feel better now," he said as he offered a hand to Cas. He looked at it before he grabbed it and got pulled up. "How long have they been like this?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around him.

"I don't know, too long."

"Cas, you could have told me," Dean said as he allowed Cas to go through the door first.

"I know, I didn't want anything back to happen to you," he replied as he thought about what happened. Dean didn't reply he just wrapped his arms back around him. "Humans aren't supposed to see an angel's wings. They're meant to be treasured among the angels and not to be shared with any one less than them. However, there's been stories of angels showing them to humans anyways."

"What happened," Dean slowly turned them into his room.

"The angel had fallen in love with the human. Angels aren't supposed to feel anything, especially not love, only devotion for God. We are meant to be soldiers," Cas paused and Dean got him clean clothes to wear. "That's why seeing an angels true form could be dangerous to humans, we had to be reprogrammed to not make the same mistake."

"But I can see your wings," he held out the clothes for him to wear.

"I know," Cas sighed as he grabbed the clothes and Dean stay silent. 

The third time it happened they were on a hunt. Sam and Dean had gotten split up from Cas when he sped ahead to get the children. They thought that there were only two witches, but it turned out to be more. The one witch flicked her wrist and sent Dean flying. When he fell to the ground he started coughing up blood. Sam handled the witch that was on him, but got attacked by the other. Dean kicked the knife to him as he coughed up more blood. He grabbed it and quickly killed the two witches. When the last one dropped to the ground he ran to Dean and helped him up. 

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held his arm. 

"Yeah," Dean whipped his mouth. 

"We need to go get the kids," Sam said urging him forward. They ran through the abandoned building trying to find them. "Cas!" Sam yelled. 

"Cas!" Dean repeated. Two little kids, about eight years old, ran around the corner and stopped in front of them. 

"Sam and Dean?" the boy said as he grabbed the girl's hand. 

"Yeah," Sam slowly stepped forward, "did you see the man in the long coat?"

"Yeah, he's hurt," the boy said.

"Where is he?"

"Around the corner in the first room," he said as he pointed. 

"You take them outside and make sure they're okay," Dean ordered. 

"Come on," Sam looked at them and they started walking in front of him.

"Wait," Dean said. He took off his long sleeve shirt leaving him in just his t-shirt and gave it to the shivering girl. He wrapped the button up around her and nodded. Sam calmly talked to them as they walked down the hall. Dean turned and quickly rushed to find Cas. He found him in a room laying on the ground like he's hurt.

"Cas," Dean came up behind him and he looked up with worry in his eyes. 

"Dean," he said hopefully, but groaned. Dean dropped down next to him and gently pulled him up against his chest as he hissed in pain. 

"How did this happen? What happened?" he asked worryingly as he looked at him. 

"Witch. Put some sort of spell on me, one that I've never heard of," he stopped and groaned at the pain. "She left, I don't know."

"It's okay," Dean laid his hand on his chest to try to calm him down. "We have to get you to the car, we need to get a hold of Rowena to help you."

"Dean. It's not going to work," he groaned and looked up at him. Dean stopped and looked down at him with his forehead crinkled. "I'm scared. It hurts."

"I know, I know, it's okay. You're okay," Dean said quietly as pulled him closer on his lap.

"Thank you. Thank you, for teaching me everything."

"Cas," Dean shook his head not breaking eye contact.

"Out of all my billion years of existence it wasn't until you that I really lived," Cas said.

"Cas."

"You taught me to love, you taught me what love is. I don't want to leave you, but it's my time," he said as he grabbed his hand. He groaned as sudden pain hit him and he held his hand tightly.

"No, I can talk to someone," Dean said shaking as he bent down closer.

"There's no one, Dean," Cas paused and looked up at him. "I love you," Dean leaned down and kissed him. Cas kissed back weakly, but held his hand tightly.

"I love you," Dean whispered when they separated. Cas smiled a little and Dean pulled him up to his chest. He held him tightly with his arms wrapped around his waist and his face to the back of his neck. "I love you," he whispered again as he intertwined their fingers together on one hand. He felt him clutch his hand tightly and then it loosen. Then he felt a burning pain on his chest for only a moment, but ignored it. He lifted his head and moved him to look at his face. "Cas?" He didn't get any response back. He wrapped his arms tighter around him and buried his face into his neck. "No, no." He began to cry as he slowly rocked them back and forth. "Damnit."

"Dean, the parents have the kids-" Sam said as he turned the corner into the room. He saw his brother holding the angel to his chest. The black signature of an angel's wings was spread out on the wall behind them. Dean looked up at him with tears on his face. He stepped towards them slowly with tears threatening to come out. He knelt down next to them and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean," he started, but he coudn't say anything. Dean looked up at him and he saw how broken and small his older brother looked. It broke his heart even more. They had just lost their close friend, he knows that Dean and him had something special though. He knows that nothing will be the same.


End file.
